Stronger with You (NSFW)
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: Tony was always self-conscious of his reactor. It was ugly and stuck out. Steve never thought that. It was beautiful too him. Despite appearances, Tony was the least confident one in the bedroom that night after Steve closed the door. This work is part of my series More Than He Seams and it is highly recommended that you read that one before reading this. Part 3 of Avenging Family.


Hello guys, just so you all know, this fic is taking place directly after chapter 9 of my story More Than He Seems. I highly recommend you read that one so that this makes sense. Or don't, that's up to you. Enjoy the sex you horn-dogs!

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, their hands were all over each other. Steve and Tony licked into each other's mouths. Though it had been a few hours since their first kiss, the passion of that kiss did not die down. Steve ran his hand along Tony's back, reaching under his shirt to pull the smaller man closer. Tony's hand snaked around the back of Steve's head grabbing at his hair. The motion pulled them deeper into their kiss.

They stumbled towards the bed, hands never leaving each other. Steve hit the bed first, falling into the soft expanse of the covers. He pulled Tony onto his lap and into another passionate kiss. Steve's hands reached under Tony's shirt and brushed the edges of the arc reactor. This motion caused Tony to stiffen and pull back slightly. Steve could see the self-doubt in his partner's eyes, not that Steve didn't have his own worries. It's just that Tony's eyes were surprisingly easy to read once you knew him.

"I've seen it. I don't care." Whispered Steve

"It's ugly. How can you not care?" Tony touched his forehead to Steve's, closing his eyes.

"Because it's you. Because you're you, and because you're beautiful." Steve ran one hand down Tony's spine under his shirt. The other ran over Tony's hair and behind his ear to cup his jaw. "Nothing about you I can ever find ugly. Even when you're sad, or angry, or scared. You will always be beautiful to me." Steve whispered in his ear. He brought Tony into a searing kiss. He would just have to show Tony how beautiful he was to him.

Steve pulled Tony's shirt off his body. He felt his lover press himself closer to his chest in order to hide the reactor and scar tissue. It didn't stop the blue light from sneaking out between the two. Steve could see the bruises forming on Tony's skin. Reminders of the battle they had had earlier that day. This didn't deter Steve. It just showed that his lover was a fighter and could generally hold his own to protect those he loved. That just made Tony all the more sexy in Steve's eyes.

Steve trailed open-mouthed kisses down Tony's jaw. He could feel his facial hair scraping against his tongue and he liked it. Tony's hands found their way back under Steve's shirt. They broke their kissing for a moment to remove the offending article and Steve lay back down on the bed, taking Tony with him. They laid there trading frantic, lustful kisses before Tony pulled back.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"You gave me internet access. I have a good idea." Tony smirked and rolled off Steve to open the side table.

"Then I guess we'll need this." He chucked a bottle of lube at Steve. Steve caught it and rolled on top of Tony. They continued kissing and running their hands over each other's exposed skin. Steve quickly became impatient and brought his hand under Tony's ass giving it a squeeze. Tony thrust up into Steve, moaning into their kiss.

"Impatient, are we?" whispered Tony.

"I've waited 70 years for this moment. I think I've earned the right to be impatient."

"Well then, why don't we make this extra special." Breathed Tony. He used the momentary distraction to flip them over so that Steve was on the bottom. Steve quickly got with the program and, with the help of Tony, removed his pants and boxers. Steve hissed as his erection met the cool air while Tony's eyes widened. Steve's cock was a sight to behold. It was thick and erect. Precum dripped from the end and Tony had only one thought running through his head, "I need to get that thing inside me!" But, this was Steve's first time having sex, EVER. Tony had to make it memorable for him. So that's what he did.

Tony licked the entire length of Steve's cock. Steve let out an obscene moan and tried in vain to keep his hips from bucking up. Tony used on hand to hold down his hips while the other trailing down to fondle Steve's sack. Tony began to suckle on the tip of Steve's length. Steve groaned and tried to get control back in his breathing. Yes, this was his first time and he knew that realistically he wouldn't last too long, but God damn it, Steve was going to try.

Steve brought one of his hands down to tangle in Tony's soft, curly hair. Tony hummed and took a little more of Steve into his mouth. If there was one thing Tony was good at, it was using his mouth. Steve very quickly got worked up and soon he was panting and moaning at all the delicious things Tony was doing to him.

"Tony. God. Fuck." He moaned and gripped just a little bit harder at Tony's hair. "Tony, I think. God, Tony, I, Fuck!" Steve shouted as he shot his cum into Tony's warm mouth. Tony swallowed it all and licked his lips once he pulled off of Steve's dick. Steve had his eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Wow!" breathed Steve as Tony crawled on Tony of him.

"Pretty good for your first time eh."

"Amazing." Steve brought Tony down into a deep kiss. Steve was in no rush now, riding the high of post orgasm bliss. He was going to take his time to work Tony into a frenzy before he got onto his own plan of attack for the evening. He trailed kisses down Tony's throat as his hands wandered around his lover's body. His right hand slipped under the waistband of Tony's pants and palmed at his ass. Tony keened and ground down on Steve's still very much present erection.

"The blow job was amazing Anthony, but, I would very much like to make love to you now." Whispered Steve as he began to shed Tony of his pants. Tony was very much on board with this idea and helped Steve until he was lying underneath him completely naked.

Steve took in the sight before him. Tony was naked beneath him, hair all messy from his fingers running through it. His lips were red and swollen from the kisses they shared, and Tony's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. Steve was going to enjoy this.

"Should we use a condom?" asked Steve.

"I'm clean and I'm pretty sure you can't catch anything. It's up to you baby." Well, if Tony was clean then Steve saw no reason to get up to grab a condom. So, he continued on his way.

Steve reached over to the neglected bottle of lube left on the bed and got to work. He coxed Tony's legs further apart and slicked up one of his fingers. He leant down to capture Tony's lips in another kiss as his finger circled Tony's entrance. Tony tensed up a bit at the contact but relaxed as Steve kissed him and caressed his face. Steve pushed past the ring of flesh up to his first knuckle and Tony hissed at the sudden intrusion. Steve kept kissing him as he slowly worked his finger in and out, allowing Tony to get used to the sensation. It didn't take long before Tony was moaning, and Steve introduced another finger. Steve repeated his earlier ministrations as he opened up his lover. Before long, Steve was able to add a third finger and Tony was making the most delicious little noises and rocking back into Steve's hand. Tony brought his hand to the back of Steve's neck breaking their kiss and pulling on Steve's hair just a little bit. It was a little bit of a possessive gesture and Steve was kind of into it.

"I'm ready. Steve, I am more than ready. Just get on with it." Tony moaned, and Steve nodded. He was ready too. Steve slicked up his dick and slowly pushed into Tony.

"Oh God!" moaned Tony as Steve bottomed out. Steve just groaned at the sensations around him. Once Steve bottomed out, they both took a moment to catch their breath and to get used to the sensations they were both experiencing. Tony gave Steve a nod and with that Steve began rocking into his lover. They traded kisses with both partners moaning and showing their pleasure. This wasn't going to be just any old sex. This was making love.

"God Tony, you feel so good." Breathed Steve as he sped up his thrusts. One of his thrust hit a particular bundle of nerves that had Tony practically screaming.

"Steve! Fuck! Right there!" panted Tony as Steve adjusted his angle hitting Tony's prostate again and again. It didn't take long before Tony was cumming between them with a breathy shout of "Steven!" With Tony clenching down and blissed out beneath him, it only took him three more hard thrusts before Steve was cumming deep within his love. Steve's head fell to Tony's shoulder as he called out "Anthony!"

The two lay there together catching their breath. They traded lazy kisses and whispered endearments. When Steve finally pulled out of Tony, it was done with a soft groan and a whine. They lay there completely naked, cuddled as close as they could. It was pure bliss.

"God, Tony. That was perfect. You're perfect. I love you. I'm glad my first time was with you." Whispered Steve as he caressed his boyfriends face.

"That was amazing. I still can't believe you love me, Steven."

"I love you Anthony Stark, and I will keep proving this to you forever." Said, Steve, as the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed this little ficlet. I'll see you soon -Shadows


End file.
